The Hales
by r.m.taylor
Summary: Derek has been hiding the most important thing in his life from all the people around him in Beacon Hills. But when the Alpha and the Hunters find out what it is, can he save their lives?   Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Melissa was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the front door open.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Fine mom….. um..do you think, maybe, I could use the car tonight?", Scott asked tentatively.

"Mmmm…. How's chemistry going?", she asked.

" Oh ah….fine. I passed yesterdays test!"

"Well I suppose. Are you going somewhere with Allison?"

"Yeah, but we just planned on hanging out at her house"

"Okay just be home by eleven"

"Alright, thanks mom", he said hading to the door.

"Oh Scott!", Melissa called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you friends with Derek Hale?"

"Ah …. No I'm not. Why?"

"Well we have this new girl at the hospital. Today was her first day. She is really nice, and young too, fresh out of college."

"Um, what does that have to do with Derek Hale?"

"Oh, her name. It's Chelsea Hale."

"Oh..um..no I have no idea."

~The Hales~

Chapter One

Ugh! Where is that damn man! It was freezing standing outside the hospital waiting for Derek to pick me up. I was thinking of a few more curses when I felt hands grad my waist. I jumped and tried to pull away, only to have the hands gripping me tighten.

"Would you relax.", he whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god, Derek.", I said turning around to look at him, "That was not funny!"

He smirked, "I'm laughing"

"I'm not!", I glared at him.

"Oh don't be pissy.", he remarked, turning me around and guiding me to the parking garage. "I was just playing with you", he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. So how was your first day?"

Letting go of being mad at him I smiled, "Okay, I guess. I made a new friend! Her name is Melissa, she's a bit older then me, but she sowed me around, helped me out. She really made my first day easier."

He opened the door for me. "So it was worth disobeying me and moving down here?"

I rolled my eyes, _disobeying!_ "I did not disobey, I just simply did not take your suggestion of staying with my parents, while you come here to get yourself killed." I retorted while climbing into the car.

"I have not almost gotten myself killed." he said, getting in the drivers seat. "I can take care of myself but now, I have to take care of you!"

I frowned, "I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself, Thank you very much."

He laughed as he pulled out onto the road. "You can take care of your self?", he glanced at me. "Well then answer me this, what would you do if you were attacked by the alpha?"

Well your ass better save me or your moody wolf will be alone for the rest of your life. I looked at him innocently, "Probably seduce him"

Derek growled so deeply the car shook. Awww, the reaction I was looking for.

"Oh I don't know Derek, ask him to spare your only family lefts life."

He rolled his eyes, "This is what I get for mating a human."

What? That was low, even for him. "Excuse Me?"

"Oh god, come on that's not what I met. I just met you were weak"

"What?"

"Ugh… That you can't heal like I can. I have to protect you because you are my wife and I love you. So quite acting like a pup and accept that you being here is dangerous for you?"

"That thing killed Laura! I know it's dangerous! But how can you expect me to sit at my parents house, in Pennsylvania, while you're in danger all the way on the other side of the country." I yelled on the verge of tears, turning my head to look out the window.

I heard him sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to say this again", he mumbled. I felt him look at me. "I'm sorry, okay? Why are we always fighting anymore?"

"Because you're an ass", I retorted.

"Humph"

"I just want to stay here with you. Be here for you. Why is having me here for you so bad?" I asked. All I want is to be here for him, take care of him, love him. Oh I don't know, do what I've been doing for the past four years.

"I want you here….. I'm just concerned for your safety."

Yeah I know. "You've said that."

"Then why don't you understand?"

"Your actions and words aren't always the same. Your body tells me to come here, while your words tell me to get the hell away. Or maybe it's the fact that you don't want me telling anyone I'm your wife, or the fact that we just bought a house last week and put everything in my name so I cant be traced to you. I know your trying to protect me but you're really starting to shut me out. Just like before."

"I just want to keep you safe", he said pulling in the driveway of our new house. It's a colonial, white, dark blue shutters, and two big porches. Very pretty. It's on the adjacent property to the old Hale house.

I sighed. He turned off the car and shifted in his seat to face me. "Let's go inside, get a shower, and spend some time together." He said suggestively.

I smiled. "Are you going to leave me as soon as it gets dark?" I asked leaning closer.

He frowned, "Unless dumb and dumber call", he said rather irritated. "I'm all yours." He smiled.

"Good" , I said as I pressed my lips to his. "Cuz I've missed you."

He groaned, the hastily climbed out of the car. "Get your ass in the house, _honey_." He growled. I rolled my eyes and followed him up to the front door.

Hope you like it. Let me know

~Marie


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf.

~The Hales~

Chapter Two

"Derek, what was that?" I whispered, rolling over. I had been lying awake thinking about today when I thought I heard a howl. Derek didn't even move. My guess is he hasn't slept soundly sense he moved back.

"What was what?" he asked yawning in my face, attempting to go back to sleep.

Then there was a howl, louder and closer then the last. "That!" I shrieked. Derek was up, had boxer on and the window open before I had even blinked.

"What the hell! How did you two find me?" he growled leaning out the window. I sat up and moved a little closer to hear their response.

"Dude, like, who else has a black camero and a pissed off aura?" someone said. I giggled, earning a glare from Derek.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hey wait, isn't this the new nurses house? Damn Derek, you deserve more credit then I give you!"

Derek growled.

"I told you he'd be here."

"What are you talking about Scott?" Derek asked.

"My mom said the new nurse at the hospitals name is Hale. So I thought I'd go check her out."

"Aw man, you knew about this and didn't tell me! Aw.. man I'm hurt." I'm guessing that was Stiles. Derek's told me about them. I, personally, think he enjoys having them around, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"So all you wanted was to spy on me?" he growled.

"Hey Hun, why don't you invite them in and tell them the situation. I'm sure Scott can help keep things quiet about us." I suggested. He glanced and me, then sighed in defeat. "Fine"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, get your asses in the house." He said out the window. "And you", he whispered to me, "get some clothes on."

He smirked as I glared at him. He pulled on his jeans from yesterday and left the bedroom. I put on a pair of Soffe shorts and a tank top, pulled my hair up in a ratty bun and followed.

When I reached the living room, Derek was leaning against the wall brooding while –I assume- Scott and Stiles sat on the couch.

"Hi", I said, "You must be Scott and Stiles, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Chelsea, right?" I nodded. He stood to shake my hand and smiled. "I'm Scott."

"And I am Stiles", the other on said while taking my hand and kissing it. "You can be my nurse anytime!"

"Alright enough!", Derek yelled, coming to stand behind me.

"Aw jeez, I was just sayin hi. No need to be a sour wolf!" Stiles remarked. I laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes, "So Derek, what's the situation?"

Derek sighed and started pacing. "The alpha –I'm guessing- doesn't know she is here yet. And I want it to stay that way for as long as possible."

"So why bring her? Is she your sister or something?" Scott asked.

"No definitely not his sister. She's to bright and smiley.", Stiles said smiling at me.

Derek stepped in front of me. "Shut up, and no" he said turning to Scott. "She's not my sister."

"Cousin?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Wife"

"AW.. Damn it"

I turned to look at Stiles. "Lydia, Allison, now the new nurse. God damn", he whispered.

"Shut Up", Derek said to him.

"Wait, you're a werewolf too?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head. "No she's human. I wont change her till the alpha is dead. Her not being a werewolf isn't what concerns me now."

"Well, what does?"

"When the alpha finds out I have a mate, and that she's here in town, he'll either kill her or take her. He couldn't have Laura, so he'll take what's mine. He wont want me to have a pack of my own."

"So why the hell did you bring her?" Stiles asked.

"Oh I didn't!" he said turning to me. "But the little minx found her way here and got a job before telling me."

"Oh here we go again." I sighed.

"Yeah again.", he spat at me from the other side of the room.

I smiled, "I'm going to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Stiles?, would you care to join me?"

"What?... Oh Yeah…I .. I mean yes.", he said jumping up and running after me.

I sat a cup of tea in front of him. "So Stiles, how are you handling all this?"

He groaned and rolled his head. "It's like totally awesome one minute …. and then freaking terrifying the next!"

Tell me about it. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"How the hell can Derek be married? I mean who would want to marry Derek?" he asked out of nowhere.

I raised an eyebrow. "You married Derek." He laughed nervously.

"A little over two years ago" I responded. "Why is Derek being married so hard to believe?"

"Ah well, he's kind of dark, and scary. And has a nasty attitude, oh yeah, and don't forget about the sarcasm."

"He's really not that bad", I defended. "He's really been through a lot in the last few weeks. When Laura stopped calling, he new something was wrong- it wasn't like her. Derek and Laura were close, it's been really hard for him Stiles."

He nodded. "He says he thinks he can take the alpha because he doesn't have a pack."

"I know he does- and Derek is strong enough. I'm just afraid I'll loose him." I was starting to make myself upset. It was dumb; I had total faith in him.

"I wouldn't worry to much though", he smiled. "I've only known Derek a few weeks and I've seen him escape death a few times. Like last week, man that one was close! Although I thought I was going to be sick the whole time."

"What? What happened?" That ass said nothing has really happened sense he's been here, except Scott's change- liar.

"Oh he got shot in the arm with some freaky magic bullet by some hunter. Oh my god, it was so gross. His veins started popping out and turning a bluey- purple. Plus he looked like death, kinda smelled like it too. Anyway, Scott had to go to his girlfriend's house to find the bullet like the one he was shot with- some kind of wolfs bane or something. But thankfully Scott got there in time with the bullet. Saving me from a lifetime of nightmares. Could you imagine sawing off someone's arm!"

"He's never said anything", I whispered.

"Aw shit, he's gonna kill me!" he said sitting up straight. "You weren't supposed to know that were you?"

I smiled. "Probably not, but thank you for telling me. And please, if anything else like that happens again, tell me."

"Do something Derek doesn't want me to do? Sure anything for you babe!" he smiled.

"Thanks Stiles"

"So, how did you find out? You know, about Derek being a werewolf?"

Aw, how I found out about Derek. Hmm I know he thinks about that every morning when he sees me get ready.

"That's none of your business" Derek said from the door. I didn't say anything; I knew he didn't want me to.

"What? It was just a question!", he laughed. "What did you do loose control? Almost kill her?" he laughed.

I took a sip of my tea and glanced at Derek. He was scowling at the floor, while Scott and Stiles were staring at him.

"Oh my god, you did? I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything!"

"You lost control? How!" Scott yelled.

Derek looked at me, "I don't know, it was an accident. And this discussion is over. Both of you, go home."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and headed for the door. "Bye Chelsea" the called.

"Bye guys" I yelled back.

_Oh boy Derek was going to be upset! _I stayed at the counter and waited for him to get back from locking the door.

He came into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry", I whispered. He sighed. "It's not your fault, it's mine"

"Come on Derek. Lets not go down memory lane tonight. It's almost one AM.

He nodded, "Come on, lets go back to bed." He reached out his hand for me, and I took it, following him upstairs.

Let me know.

Thank you to everyone who read it so far.

~Marie


End file.
